Miggy Fluff Fananza
by TheBrokenGirl
Summary: "It was like a warm fire ignited in the pit of my stomach, safe and warm." Miniature Miggy one shots full of love and fluff. Check out my other Miggy story called 'I Love You, You Love Me Not"
1. I Meant It

**One Shot Series**

1: I Meant It

I watched as Iggy pushed Angel on the rusty swings, his smile lighting up his face that had been weary for days. I fell into a daydream of Iggy and all the years we've been together, as best friends. A cold hand grasped mine tightly, pulling me back into reality. I hadn't realised I had been staring at Iggy, and Fang obviously noticed, grabbing my hand in the process. Iggy seemed to see this action, so he decided to skip over to Fang and I, holding out his hand to me in a chivalrous fashion. I let out a laugh and grabbed his hand, relishing in the warmth it sent throughout my body.

Grinning, he pulled me towards one of the tallest trees in the park and began to climb it. We helped each other up the whole way, him climbing upon a higher branch and hoisting me up and vice versa. We sat near the top so we could peek through the branches, where the ice capped mountains stood in front of the dropping sun. A pinkish glow settled in the sky, the clouds dusting the sky, instead of clotting up into white fluffy balls. I looked down at my hand and realised I was still holding Iggy's. Although, I made no move to let it go.

"Max, Can I ask you a question?" Iggy asked abruptly.

"Sure, Igs," I answered curiously.

"Why Fang? Out of all people, he's cold and he never smiles, I don't think he can even cook!" Iggy finished, spoken out.

The questions struck home. I couldn't figure out why I chose Fang, he was dark, mysterious and closed off. I wore my heart on my sleeve and was open towards my friend and family. I looked across Iggy's smooth face as he stared into the distance. His strong jawline and high cheekbones protruding out of lightly dusted cheeks, blushing maybe?

Iggy had always been there for me, every step of the way I went in life. He never left my side.

"I chose Fang to hide my true feelings for someone else," I answered, still unsure of where this was going.

"Oh," you could hear the disappointment in his voice. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, who is the guy exactly?"

I shifted my weight til I was facing him, turning his chin around to face me.

I leant closer, my lips inches from his.

"It's you," I whispered before closing the gap.

It was like a warm fire ignited in the pit of my stomach, safe and warm like a hug from Iggy. The kiss lasted only a mere few seconds but it left us both breathless by the end of it.

"I've been in love with you since we were ten Max, and it hasn't changed since," Iggy confessed.

"The moment I set eyes on you, even if I didn't know it yet, I fell in love with you," I smiled into his eyes.

"I love you, Max."

"I love you too."

And I meant it.

**Just started a miniature one-shot series thing. Tell me what you think. RnR.**


	2. Big Jet Plane

2: Big Jet Plane

"Max, come on! It's not tiny like that other tin can that we had to go on once, trust me," Iggy said, pulling at my hand. We had to fly on another jet to Arizona, top secret Jeb says. Iggy began humming a song as we crossed the gate so we could board the jet plane, as we were entering he began to sing out loud.

"Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plan," he sung, I remembered him singing that song a few weeks back after hearing it on the radio. "Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane, hey hey," he continued. We got on the plan, comfy leather chairs placed on either side of the room, where there was lots of space to stretch our wings. The rest of the flock was nowhere to be seen.

Iggy pulled me into the middle of the room and started singing again while moving me around in a slow dance.

"Gonna hold you, gonna kiss you in my arms," he dipped me down low, pulling me back to him so our noses were touching. "Gonna take you away from harm," he spun me around. "Gonna hold you, gonna kiss you in my arms," his lips brushed against mine, sending sparks throughout my body. "Gonna take you away from harm." He pulled away slightly so he could sing again. "Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet," he repeated the same line four times over. He leant in once more.

"Gonna take her for a ride, "he kissed my lips, "on a big jet plane."

A small clapping was heard from the left and I saw as Angel had emerged out of nowhere, had she been watching the whole time?

I turned around to see that Iggy was grinning at her.

"Angel, how come no one was on the plane?" I asked her.

"Oh, they suddenly felt hungry so they went to Burger King," she grinned sweetly. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose for a second.

"Okay, you're off the hook this time," I mumbled. She grinned again, coming up and hugging me, than leaving the plane to get the others. I faced Iggy again.

"So Mr Pyro, what was that about?" I questioned him.

"Oh, I was just taking a girl on a ride on a big jet plane," he grinned down at me.

"So, that kiss meant nothing to you?" I spoke my mind. His smile dropped and he leant down close, whispering in my ear.

"Max, that kiss meant everything to me," he pulled away. "I'm really like you Max, and I know you're interesting in Fang bu," I pressed my lips against his, wanting him to shut up. His lips moved in sync with mine. I pulled away.

"I really like you too," and I kissed him again.

**If you guys like Miggy go check out my other story "I Love You, You Love Me Not." And don't forget to leave a comment because they are very much appreciated and compel me to keep writing. Thanks guys!**


	3. Love Is Blind So You're My Eyes

3. Love Is Blind So You're My Eyes

_Slivering tendrils of darkness surrounded me, gripping my legs and trying to pull me down._

"No," I groaned, trying to snap them with my hands. More started coming, snaking their way up my legs. I kept tearing at them until they got hold of my wrists, pinning them to the side. A creepy childish laugher was heard like ringing bells. A small bear fell on the ground, which I recognized to be as Celeste. I look wildly around, seeing if there was anyone to save me.

Five figures emerged from the darkness, the smallest being in the middle, two on either side of it. The middle one stepped out into the light and I gasped as I saw Angel, her blonde curls dead and ragged.

"You were weak, Max. You let everyone down." she whispered. The Gasman appeared next to her, a depressing look on his face.

"You never paid attention to me, Max." he whispered also, a tear running down his face. Nudge stepped up on the other side of Angel.

"You never even let me finish a sentence, Max," she murmured. Fang took his turn and stepping beside Nudge.

"I never loved you, Max," he stated, a horrid smirk on his face. Iggy walked forward, tears glistening on his cheeks.

"You never gave me my eyes, Max," he cried.

"No!" I screamed, shooting upwards in bed, sweat trickling down my face and back. I coughed loudly, sucking in as much air as I could afterwards. Iggy burst into my room, heaving heavily.

"Max? Max what's wrong!" he made his way towards my bed, touching my face to feel the tears. "Why are you crying?" he whispered, sitting on my bed.

"I had a dream," I sniffed. "Everyone hated me, I let everyone down, and I didn't pay enough attention to anyone. I didn't even let Nudge finish a sentence!"

"Wait, what? Max, you haven't let anyone down, and you pay attention to all of us, it was just a dream." He pulled me against his chest, enclosing his arms around me. "But I guess we actually never let Nudge finish her sentence," he grinned. "Was there anything else?"

"I never gave you your eyes," I cried deeper into his chest. He pulled away, lifting my chin so I could look into his sightless blue eyes.

"Max, you are my eyes." He whispered, pressing his lips against mine. The dream vanished from my mind as I wrapped my arms around Iggy's neck, playing with his strawberry blonde hair. He pulled away slightly so we were nose to nose.

"I don't even have to see you to know how beautiful you are, Max." Unshed tears lay in my eyes. "Back when I could see, in the school. I saw you growing up, and I kept that image in my mind, and I could imagine you growing older. That is the face that I fall asleep to every night."

"Iggy, I don't know what to say," I whispered.

"The beating of your heart is good enough," he smiled.

I guess the stories were right.

Love IS blind.

***Sniffle sniffle*  
Listened to the saddest song while writing this.  
If you want more miggy check out my other story called "I Love You, You Love Me Not"  
Please share this mini-series because it'd be awesome if it grew.  
Don't forget to leave a review. **


	4. What Do They Do In The Morning

4. What Do They Do In The Morning  
  
"What is it that mommy and daddy do every morning when they wake up?" a six year old Iggy asked Max. She looked over to him, sipping water from a cup.

"They say good morning." She replied.

"No, Maxie, after they say good morning, their lips touch," Iggy exclaimed, "Like this," he pressed his lips against hers. She pulled back, shocked.

"Iggy! You're only meant to kiss people that you love!" She lashed out at him.

"Do you love me, Max?" Iggy asked quietly.

"No," Max screamed, stomping away from him.

"Well, I love you, Maxie," he whispered to himself.

Ten Years Later

Iggy and Max were in the park, climbing tree's once more. Iggy asked Max a particular question.

"Hey Max, what do mom and dad do every morning when they wake up," He asked her.

"Well Iggy, they say good morning," she grinned.

"After they say good morning, their lips touch," Iggy explained, "Like this," he pressed his lips against hers. Max pulled away, smiling.

"You do know you're only meant to kiss people you love," she said.

"Do you love me Max?" Iggy asked her quietly.

"Yes," Max whispered, leaning in. "Do you love me?"

"I don't know, Max. I mean, you did break my heart when we were six," Iggy replied. She gave a light laugh.

"We didn't know of love back than Iggy, you were curious, but you were also my first kiss."

"Can I be your third as well?"

"Didn't I break your heart?"

"Well yes, but if I can kiss you now it will be repaired," he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Max, Iggy, where are you guys!" Fang bellowed from right below the tree. Iggy grabbed Max around the waist, holding her up against him and covering her mouth. They waited like that for a few minutes, until Fang gave up and walked away.

He let her go, letting her regain her posture.

"What was that for?" she hissed.

"He was going to ruin our private time," Iggy smirked. "Max, when we were six and you stormed away saying you didn't love me. Do you know what I whispered to myself?"

"What'd you say?"

"I love you, Maxie," he gave her a sweet smile. Her next words caught in her mouth and she dived at Iggy, capturing his mouth in a kiss.

"I love you too, Iggy," she whispered.

"Not going to storm off like last time?" Iggy joked.

"Only if you give me a good reason to do so," she told him.

"Well," he started slowly climbing down the branches, "You were a horrible kisser when we were six!" he yelled out.

"Oh you are so dead!" she screamed.

Five Minutes Later

"How come I'm not dead yet?" Iggy asked out loud has Max sat on his back in triumph.

"You're too good of a kisser to kill," Max laughed.

"Oh," and he flipped himself around, pulling her towards him and captured her lips once more.


	5. Million Dollar Plan

5. Million Dollar Plan__

Love is infinite.

**Is it now?**

_Love lays in the ones who love you._

**That doesn't even make sense?**

_Love seems like an illusion to others._

**Definitely an illusion to me.**

_Love is in the strawberry blonde boy._

"Shut up, Cleverbot!" I screamed at my computer screen, slamming it shut and glancing over at Iggy, blushing.

"What was Cleverbot saying now?" he smirked at me.

"Telling me what love is and where it is," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," he cupped his hand around his ear, "Please speak louder."

"I told you already," I threw a pillow at him. He pouted at me from across the room, mumbling under his breath.

"I'm sorry Iggy, but I didn't hear you," I grinned, copying his actions before, "Please speak just a little louder." He lifted his head, giving me an evil grin. He stood up, brushing himself off before motioning me to stand up also. I had no clue where this was going. He walked over to me so slowly that I wanted to storm over to him, but I stayed patient.

He walked around behind me, trailing a finger along my spine.

"Tell me, Maxie, what is love?" he whispered in my ear. I raised an eyebrow. What was this kid playing at?

"Love is me and moms chocolate chip cookies," I offered.

"Wrong," He replied.

"Angel and Total?"

"Wrong again, Max."

I gave it a thought for a few moments. Thinking about what Cleverbot had said. I turned around, staring Iggy in the eyes for a few moments then turning back around. Something clicked inside me.

"Love is infinite," I said.

"Correct."

"Love lays in the ones who love you."

"Correct again."

"Love seems like an illusion to others."

"Correct, now let's see if you can get the last one," I turned around and face Iggy again, noticing how a little smile graced his lips. How his blue eyes stood out from the rest of his features. The way his strawberry blonde hair swayed across his forehead. I lifted my arm, pulling his head down closer to mine so our lips were almost touching.

"Love is in the strawberry blonde boy," I whispered, just before closing the gap. His arms instantly encircled around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We pulled away, blushing madly and looking everywhere but each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Max?" Iggy asked. I met his eyes that were brimming with happiness.

"Of course," I replied. He pulled me into his arms again, pressing his lips softly against mine. We pulled away once more, staying in each other's embrace, putting our foreheads together.

Earlier  
"Nudge, I need you to do a big favour for me," Iggy said into the phone.

"Yeah, what do you need help with?" Nudged asked.

"I want you to hack into the Cleverbot system and talk to Max, tell her she will find love in the strawberry blonde boy," he explained. She let out a loud laugh but obliged.

"I don't see why you just can't tell her the normal way," she said.

"Are you kidding, she'll think I'm mad!"

"Okay Igster, I'll get working on it now."

"I knew I could count on you," Iggy said. The call ended while Nudge was in the middle of her laugh.

Iggy rubbed his hands together in an evil villain way.

This was his greatest plan yet.


End file.
